


to have so many ghosts

by sunset_swerved



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderbend AU That No One Asked For, Genderswap, Julien Molina, Lucy Patterson, Rule 63, Sometime During Season One, awkward pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_swerved/pseuds/sunset_swerved
Summary: The Genderbent JatP AU nobody asked for, but that's been itching at my brain for days.Lucy Patterson had never met anyone as captivating as Julien Molina, it just sucks that she had to be dead to do it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	to have so many ghosts

Lucy Patterson had never met anyone as captivating as Julien Molina, it just sucks that she had to be dead to do it.

“Hey Luce,” the boy said, looking up from his songwriting notebook with his pencil behind his ear in a way that she _couldn’t stop staring at_ and that Reggie and Alex would give her absolute trash for later. “Come take a look at this! I think I figured out the hook.”

The (totally dead) girl walked over, leaning over his shoulder to look at his scribbles which were worse than hers on the best day, especially if he was excited. He pointed to the first word and started to hum a melody, before going into the song and she couldn’t help but feel herself grin as she nodded along.

“Oh yeah,” she said, grooving. “And right here, we could put a-“

“-A _sick_ bass line, right? And maybe, uh here, a drum solo for Alex. She’d lose her _mind,_ ” he finished. Lucy laughed and nodded as he continued, singing out the song that would definitely become their next big hit if they had anything to say about it.

The (forever) seventeen-year-old would never forget the day, the very _moment,_ that the two of them met. It was here, in the music studio that used to belong to the boy’s father but before _that_ it had been the place that Bonnie’s parents had _gracefully_ let them stay and write their music and just be normal _kids_.

(She pushed out the thought of Bonnie, no of _Tracy_ , and chose to focus on the good instead of that no-good, song stealing witch.)

To them, they had been dead for a literal hour after eating some absolute gnarly street dogs on Sunset Boulevard. She distinctly remembered Alex, the most emotional member of the band no matter what she said, crying for the entire time in the dark, fuzzy room that they had been in. Then, as if summoned by their music, they appeared in the middle of the studio that they had practically lived in (Lucy actually did, Reggie and Alex only sometimes whenever things got too tough at home) to a screaming kid who just happened to put their demo in his stereo.

Lucy would _also_ never forget the first time she (they) heard Julien sing. He had told them that he didn’t, no, that it was his dad, but literally the morning after they met they got back to the studio to hear him playing and _singing_ a song that his dad had written and left there on the piano.

She would have thought an angel’s chorus was singing. His voice was so smooth and controlled, not something she would have expected out of the kid wearing too baggy clothes and oversized glasses. He was an absolute wrecking ball and she had told him, on many occasions. It had taken months but he was finally on the way to believing her.

She didn't lie about music.

Sunset Curves had been onto something, the summer of 1995. Her, Alex, Reggie, and Bonnie were a foursome to be reckoned with – destined to do great things, even landing their dream gig of _playing at the Orpheum_ , and then it crashed and burned and now they were a trio of ghosts who could only be seen when they played music with the guy who’s garage they were squatting in, the guy who had the voice of an angel and she was _terrified_ of what she would do for him to make him _happy_.

But while Sunset Curves was dead _and_ had been dead for twenty-five years, Julien and the Phantoms was alive and _thriving_ , even if only one of them was actually, you know, alive.

She hated being dead, sometimes. Sometimes it was great – there were _so_ many shows that she and the girls had gone to see that there would have been no way of them sneaking in to when they were lifers. ( _Cleavage only got you so far, after all_.) She used to love people watching and now she could do it without being creepy. Alex got to walk down the streets without being stared at and Reggie could just vibe on her own (she even mentioned something about going to a local horse stable? Lucy honestly didn't know.)

But, as Lucy continued to lean over Julien’s shoulder as he slowly started to pluck the keys on his fathers – _his_ now– piano, she reached up to try and put a hand on his shoulder for any kind of emotional support and the smallest of connections, but it went _straight through_.

Just like it always did.

Lucy Patterson sighed and instead leaned on the piano bench, resting one knee on it, following the melody as Julien started to pick up speed. She would give almost _anything_ to touch him, even just a pat. She would never tell the girls that she wasn't thinking about lyrics or music or songwriting whenever she silently stared off into space, no, she was thinking about holding Julien's hand.

Yeah, she hated being dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh yeah. So that's it! I'm thinking about making this a series, but I honestly don't know. I haven't seen any other genderbent fics for JatP so I was wondering if they were even wanted, so I guess we'll see now?? I have a lot middling around in my head on how to make the girls of Sunset Curves (yes, the s is on purpose) come alive (hahaha I'm so funny,) but I look forward to any criticisms or compliments you have!!


End file.
